


Shut Up

by Glacier_Llane



Series: Tekken x Reader [1]
Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, bathtub funtimes, porn with maybe kinda sorta a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of reader insert one-shots featuring Sergei Dragunov.<br/>Reader is female, unless someone requests otherwise. </p><p>Because apparently these don't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shush, people are reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, reader. Welcome! I shall clarify some things here. "Seryozha" is the informal form of Sergei, and I have decided to use that as the name you call him as you are in *ahem* really familiar terms with him. He will be speaking mostly Russian, but either I put it in English and set it to italic, or provide translations of it. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!

"What'cha reading, Seryozha?" You leaned over to the man beside you. You were in the library during your free time from the tournament. He was the one that suggested to go here. It wasn’t exactly your idea of fun, but it could work. You two had picked up a book each and was now sitting on the sofa in the corner of the room. 

"......" 

"Not gonna answer, huh?" You said, looking over to the book in his hands. It was in Russian, although you do understand basic Russian, reading a book in the language is not your cup of tea. Your gaze soon drifted downwards to his nether regions. You and Dragunov are in quite familiar terms but you've never actually had sex with him before. You've teased him here and there, and he's never actually stopped you from doing it. And yes, you’ve seen each other naked. The tournament hosts assigned tag partners to sleep in the same hotel room. 

Suddenly he grabbed your hand which was leading to his crotch - _now gee now did that get there,_ and moved it away silently. "Oh come on, I know you want to," you said cheekily. He gave no reply and you laid your head on his lap, facing his crotch. He looked at you questioningly from under his book. "Don't give me that innocent look, Seryozha,” you smirked and reached over to unbutton his pants. He gave you a scoff and went back to reading his book. You zipped open his pants and can now clearly see the huge bulge underneath. Just as you slipped the tips of your fingers into the waistband of his briefs he grabbed your wrist and made you palm his crotch, without even looking at you and still reading the book. You flicked his hand away from your wrist and you could hear him grunt in disapproval, but he retracted his hand to hold the book again anyway. You pulled down his briefs and revealed his erection. He looked at you from under his book again, this time with a worried look. 

“ _People might hear us,”_ he said in his mother tongue. You smirked and looked up at him, your fingers stroking his cock lightly. 

"Oh, so your saying something _now_?" You chuckled, "too late for that..." You grabbed his shaft in your hands. You can hear him let out a quiet gasp and see his icy blue eyes widen in shock. "And aren't you the best when it comes to keeping silent?" Your smirk grew wider. His eyebrows furrowed, signing that he accepted your challenge and went back to reading his book. You stroked his cock more and proceeded to lick it from the base all the way to the top. You felt him shudder and cover his moan with a cough. 

You decided to stop the teasing and took the tip of his member into your mouth. You could see him struggling with his cool from the corner of your eye, and proceeded to bob your head up and down his shaft. A grunt was heard and a leather gloved hand made its way onto your head and gripped your hair. He cover his face from your view with the book in his other hand but you could tell that he had lost his calm façade. You bobbed your head faster and he gripped your hair tighter. When you felt he was close, he released your hair and covered his mouth, the other hand moving back to rest against the couch, dropping the book and revealing his blushed face and heavy lidded eyes. You giggled against his cock and you could head a muffled moan as the vibrations drove him over the edge, releasing his thick cum inside your mouth. 

You swallowed and looked up at the flustered soldier's face. He set the book down and zipped his pants back up as you sat up beside him. "Not so good at keeping silent after all, huh, Seryozha?” You said cheekily, leaning your face closely to his. He grabbed his book again and pushed you away with his other hand. 

“ _Shut up,”_ he mumbled quietly and proceeded to read his book again, face still a shade of red. You chuckled and kissed the scars on his lips. 

“it’s alright, I like your voice, Seryozha. It’s cute.” You teased him again as you leaned on his shoulder. He growled but made no move to shove you away so you stayed like that as you read the book you left moments ago.


	2. Bath and Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were staying in the same hotel room as him. There's only one problem; He keeps hogging the bathroom. Good thing he keeps the door unlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to make other characters as well, but I'm starting with Seryozha here because he's my favourite and he needs some love. I already have a request for Bryan and Yoshimitsu from a friend of mine and I'm going to make those next. But right now, I'm feelin' it with Seryozha~
> 
> *psst* oh yeah, this is kinda his first time... teehee

"Seryozha," you knocked the bathroom door. You heard a splash of water but no verbal answer. "I'm coming in," you smirked to yourself and opened the door. You were met by a slightly annoyed Russian commander who was staring you down with his icy blue eyes. He was apparently taking a bath, the soap bubbles covered most of his lower body but left little to the imagination. "What? You didn't say anything to stop me," you said cheekily and went to the sink. He grunted in annoyance and sunk deeper into the bath. "Want me to join you?" You said jokingly as you seemingly fixed yourself up in the bathroom mirror. 

"Нет (no)." He said shortly. 

"Oh so you _can_ talk," you said with a smirk. His face curled up in annoyance. You approached him and leaned down on the side of the tub. He got a hold of your collar and pulled you down to his eye level. 

"Уйди (get out)," he said with a menacing stare. 

"Get out? Why? I'm enjoying the view," you glanced down to his chest and smirked. As menacing as this man intends to be, he doesn't scare you one bit. Especially now, when he's so vulnerably nude and you're fully clothed. He let go of your collar as you backed to sit on the closed toilet. "You don't scare me, Seryozha. Though I find your attempts to do so very alluring," you smirked and crossed your legs. He growled in protest and crossed his arms. A light blush was present on his pale cheeks. He almost seems like a child... 

You decided to play with him and unbuttoned the top button of your shirt, but he didn't seem to notice. "You're an attractive man, you know, Seryozha," you unbuttoned yet another button, "those girls in the tournament were flaunting over you," you teased.

"Замолчи (shut up)," he mumbled. 

"Alright, I'll shut up..." You unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and set your shirt aside. You stood up and started unzipping your pants. He turned to you with a shocked expression. You raised an eyebrow and casually stripped down to your underwear. He gave you a look that said 'stop whatever your doing right now'. When you unhooked your bra, he looked away with a blush. Ah, despite everything, he's still the courteous man he was raised to be. 

You took off your panties and stepped in the bath opposite him, the water was still quite warm. He still refused to look at you. "Seryozha. You can look at me, it's fine." You smiled, he still wouldn't face you, so you bent over and put your hands on either side of his muscular thighs in the water. This caught him off guard and his head snapped to face you immediately. You were mere centimetres from his face and you could see his beautiful icy blue eyes stare into yours. The blush on his face went a deeper shade, and he briefly glanced at your breasts, which were barely covered by the soap bubbles. You smirked at this and scooted your knees forward so you were now kneeling just above his thighs. He gasped at this and you took the opportunity to kiss him. His eyes widened in shock before fluttering shut and succumbing into your slow kiss. His hand went up your shoulder blade and to your cheek. You pulled away, leaving him breathless and wanting more. His blue irises were now heavy, clouded with desire, but there was still a slight timidness in them. He looked away from your gaze, his blush still apparent, and his hand still on your cheek. You lifted a hand out of the water and turned his chin to face you. You traced your thumb over the scars on his lip, "you're beautiful, Seryozha. Has anyone ever told you that?" You said sincerely. His gaze went to the side again as you said that, and the hand on your cheek moved back to your shoulder. You traced your hand down to his chest and back into the water. 

"And what's this, now?" You said as you reached the base of his erection. He bit his lip and gripped your shoulder tightly. "We only kissed, and you're this hard?" You smirked as you grabbed his shaft and he let out another gasp. 

“Замолчи (shut up),“ he hissed. He was still blushing and biting his lip. The grip on your shoulder tightened as he turned his head away. 

"Tell me, have you ever had sex before?" You whispered in his ear as you stroked his manhood. He let out a grunt as you did so, and his nails dug into your shoulder. He seemed so inexperienced. He doesn't even have the courage to touch you anywhere else. "No?" You taunted, nibbling his earlobe. You gripped tighter and flicked your wrist, massaging him in a slightly twisting manner. "With another man, maybe?" You smirked and he growled at this. He angrily bit your shoulder and released his load right there in the water. "Hm, you don't last very long," you teased with a smirk. He growled again and now lifted you up out of the bathtub and into the bedroom. "Oh, look who found his strength back," you teased and poked his chest. He dropped you down onto your bed and took a towel and dried himself. "Hey, not fair. I'm still wet," you pouted at him. He set the towel on a chair and got on the bed and positioned his head right between your knees. 

"Да, я знаю (yes, I know),“ he replied briefly and circled his arms around your thighs. He trailed kisses down your inner thigh, but when he reached your clit he paused for a moment, as if he was unsure what to do. 

"Having problems, big boy?" You looked down at him. He growled lowly and started lapping at you, eliciting a moan from your lips. "Hm, I guess not," you teased him and tangled your fingers in his silky hair. The growl he let out sent vibrations inside you, making you writhe under him even more. Just as you were reaching your release, he stopped. "Fuck, why did you stop?" You cursed as he crawled on top of you. He licked his lips which were covered in your juices, his crystal blue eyes practically shone in the dark. His large dick rested on top of your abdomen and he moved his hands to sit just below your breasts. He was still afraid to touch you, even after all that. You held his wrist and moved his hand up onto your breast. "You can touch me. Stop holding back," you smiled at him. His expression did not change but you could see in his eyes that he relaxed a bit. He lined himself up against your entrance and looked at you for assurance. You nodded your head and he proceeded to enter you slowly. "You don't have to be _that_ gentle, I'm not going to break that easily, Seryozha," you purred. He hummed and settled his lips on the nook of your neck. He began thrusting into you in slowly. You placed your hands on his shoulders and leaned into his ear. "Is this your first time, Seryozha?" You giggled. He just hid his face deeper into your neck and thrusted faster. His hands moved down your sides and down to your thighs, pulling himself deeper inside you. A low grunt was heard each time he thrusted. You moaned as he hit a spot inside you. At this he thrusted faster and more precise, hitting the right spot each time. 

"I'm getting close," you muttered in his ear. He bit your shoulder again and with a few hard thrusts, you came to your release. He gave one last thrust before he came inside you. His nails dug into the skin of your arse, and his teeth into your collarbone. You tangled your fingers in his hair as you felt his cum fill you up. "Seryozha," you sighed his name, he collapsed on top of you and turned to face you. 

"Hm?" He replied with half lidded eyes. 

"Let's move to your bed. You didn't let me dry off, remember?" You smirked and he groaned. The bed was soaked with water, sweat, all together mixed with both of your cum. It wasn't a nice thing to sleep in. He tiredly pulled out of you and lifted you up and onto his bed, before squeezing in beside you. "We should do this again sometime," you smiled and turned your back to him. He wrapped his arm around your waist and kissed your shoulder with a hum. "Good night, Seryozha," you covered his hand with yours. You heard him reply with a tired groan. 

_This man is truly a blessing._

**Author's Note:**

> I do actually want to make this as a story, but I had to many plot holes so I just made them as one shots. *sigh*


End file.
